Elsa's Imaginary Friend
by Nickolasius-the-Conquerer
Summary: After "the incident" eight year old Elsa was alone, afraid, and upset. Then she meets her imaginary friend, Jack Frost. He stays with her for her entire isolation and helps her have fun. Extremely small amount of Jack/Elsa and a ton of feels


**AN: Obviously I don't own Frozen Rise of the Guardians or the characters.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I have this head canon for the Elsa/Jack pairing that Jack kept Elsa company during her isolation and she just thought he was her imaginary friend. After she thaws Arendelle she didn't need him anymore and he went away. I was talking to my friend about it and it gave her major feels so I decided that everyone should share the feels!**

It had been half a year since the incident and Elsa felt much worse than she day it happened. Her entire time in isolation she had been sitting in her room depressed. Anna's constantly wanting her to play wasn't helping the predicament. Everyday she asked, and everyday Elsa would have to turn her down. It hurt but it was for the safety of her sister.

Elsa looked over to the window from her bed and saw frost slowly creped up the window, she was used to seeing every thing freezing at her touch.

'Wait a minute,' she thought to herself. 'I haven't even touched the window, I even have my gloves on, how could it be frosting like that?'

Elsa went over and opened her window a little bit. The sun was out enough that the frost wouldn't normally be on the window. Is there someone else with ice powers?

"Hello?" she called out. "Is someone there?"

"Well, I'm here," a boys voice had said.

Elsa jumped in shock before she looked over to see a boy sitting on the windowsill. He had the whitest of white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown pair pants, a white shirt, a cloak, and… no shoes? Elsa noticed the covering the edges of his cloak, he was also holding a staff covered in frost as well.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He looked at her in shock, "You can see me?"

"Yes," she said a little confused. "Are you imaginary or something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So what's your name?"

He floated off the window and hovered in front of her. "The names Jack Frost."

Elsa opened the window a little more. "My names Elsa."

Five years have passed and she still had to ignore Anna. Her powers where getting stronger, she was feeling lonelier, and she was feeling more depressed. The only joy she had left in the world was Jack, her imaginary friend. Her parents worried about her being thirteen and still having an imaginary friend, so she eventually stopped talking about him to them.

"Elsa?" Jack said getting her attention. "Hey, lets have some fun. Maybe it'll help you with controlling your powers."

Elsa looked at Jack perched on top of the crook of his staff.

"Jack they're starting to get too powerful, I don't want to hurt you," she said worriedly. "You've been my only friend after what happened."

Jack gave a chuckle. "I can control ice too remember?"

He did a flip off of his staff, grabbing it on his way off, before walking over to Elsa.

"You can't freeze what's already frozen."

Elsa gave him a big smile, Jack always knew how to make her smile.

"Maybe we can ice skate?"

"If that's your wish," he said before putting the top of his staff on the ground in front of him, before skating away. "Come on!"

Elsa sat in front of her door depressed as ever after her parents died. Jack sat next to her, doing his best to comfort her. Elsa had no idea why her imaginary friend was still with her, but she honestly didn't care. He was her best friend, her only friend. She wondered what would happen if people knew that she still had an imaginary friend at nineteen. They would probably think she was crazy, and even crazier if she told them how she really felt.

"I wish there was something more I can do for you," he said after a while. "I don't even remember my parents."

"It's okay Jack, you being here is enough."

Jack smiled and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, glad that he's giving her some comfort.

Elsa paced her ice castle under the stress of the news of Arendelle being put in an eternal winter. Jack looked at her in worry over his best friend.

"Elsa you need to stop worrying like that," he said. "It only gets worse if you worry."

"What would you Jack?" she yelled. "You're only imaginary! You aren't even real! You don't have real emotions!"

Jack looked at her in shock. He knew she thought he was imaginary, what kid wouldn't, but hearing out loud crushed him. Although he knew that they couldn't be together, he loved her. He knew one day she would pass away and he would have to continue his existence being invisible.

"You really think I don't have feelings?" he asked, but this time she didn't acknowledge him.

She had gotten lost her belief in him, and now he was invisible to her. She had gotten rid of her "imaginary" friend forever leaving her all alone in the castle. Jack went out on the balcony and gave one last look at his once best friend before flying off into the wind.

It made Jack happy to see the scared lonely girl he once knew being happy. He watched as the people of her kingdom played in the castle courtyard. His smile grew when he saw Elsa happily spending time with her little sister since before he had shown up. He didn't need to watch over her anymore, she was finally able to enjoy life, but he still wished to join in on her fun for one last time.

"It was great knowing you Elsa," he said before flying away in the wind.

**AN: I think it's crap but if you guys like it feel free to say so!**


End file.
